


Dirty x Dirty 年齡差

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty x Dirty, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Dirty x Dirty 年齡差

　　张艺兴一早是被手机的讯息声吵醒，睡眼惺忪的伸手抓起了一旁床头柜上吵醒他的罪魁祸首，所有的讯息除了生日祝福外，其余大多数的讯息都是和死党的群组。

　　群组里的最后一条写到「你昨天最后和谁去哪了？」，张艺兴看着这条讯息后才意识到房间内的摆设对他来说是陌生的……他低下头看见自己全身赤裸以及那只放在他腰上的手，他愣了几秒努力的回想着昨晚发生的事情。

　　昨天是张艺兴的18岁生日，他被几个死党拉去夜店狂欢庆祝，整个夜店弥漫着烟酒的味道，舞池中央的男男女女随着吵杂的音乐舞动着身体，他坐在舞池旁的圆桌，其中一个死党从舞池中间回来看着他手中的饮料道「艺兴，你来夜店喝什么果汁啊！」

　　「我没办法喝酒啊……你们又不是不知道。」张艺兴伸手推开了他推过来的酒，死党只好自己喝了一口后指了指舞池问「不跳舞吗？」

　　「不要，你们去玩吧！我在这顾东西。」张艺兴摇头，死党看着今天生日的主人公无奈的点头「好吧。」

　　「弟弟，一个人吗？」突然几个穿着火辣的女人靠近了张艺兴所在的圆桌旁，张艺兴微微挪动了身体和她们拉开距离道「我和朋友一起来的…」

　　「哎呀，那么——要不要和姐姐们一起玩啊？」其中一个女人微笑问着，张艺兴摇头拒绝了她们的邀约，另一个女人推了一杯酒到张艺兴面前说「如果你把这杯酒喝了，我们就离开这里，也不会继续为难你，如何？」

　　张艺兴拿起酒杯喝了一口后皱眉望着那还有半杯多的酒，正当他犹豫要不要喝掉的同时突然有个人影勾住了他的肩，将他手中的酒杯拿走后一口气喝掉才对着眼前的那群女人道「我替我朋友喝了，请妳们离开吧！」

　　那群女人也只好自认无趣的离开，男人松开了搭在张艺兴肩上的手后挥了挥手转身就准备离开，但是张艺兴却拉住了他的衣襬，男人侧过头看着他的手开口说「嗯？」

　　「那个…谢谢你…」张艺兴轻声的说，男人看着他脸颊上泛起了淡淡的粉红便说「如果不习惯待在这里就早点回家吧。」

　　「我…有点…不舒服…」张艺兴紧紧抓住男人的衣襬，因为酒精的缘故，他现在觉得头晕脑胀的⋯男人看着眼前的人轻叹后伸手握住他的手腕，拉着他就走出了夜店，张艺兴被男人突如其来的举动吓了一跳，慌张的问「那个……」

　　「不是说不舒服吗？我送你回去。」男人侧过头看着身后那个满脸通红的男孩，张艺兴眼神有些迷蒙的望着男人，全身燥热了起来，说出口的话带着一丝的甜腻「好热…」

　　男人不知道为什么就连自己也对眼前这个陌生的男孩起了反应，看着男孩的样子，他不禁怀疑起那群女人递给这个男孩的酒里是不是被下了药，他皱着眉头问「你刚刚在夜店除了那些女人递给你的酒以外还喝了什么？」

　　「…果汁。」张艺兴说完后觉得嘴唇有点干，就伸舌舔舐了自己的下唇，男人看着他那被舔湿的下唇，下意识伸手抚上他的后颈，直接就吻上他的唇，舌尖轻轻的描绘着刚刚被他舔湿的唇，张艺兴原本要推开男人的手却不自觉地紧紧抓住了他的衣服，直到张艺兴快喘不过气时，男人才依依不舍的离开「还难受吗？」

　　「唔……」张艺兴轻轻的点头，他始终还是觉得全身无力，然而身体的燥热似乎有增无减，男人抬头仔细的看了看周围环境后，拉起他的手就走进了不远处的饭店。

　　前台的工作人员不知道和男人说了什么，只见男人从钱包掏钱的同时顺便拿出了一张证件给工作人员看了一眼后，工作人员才将钥匙递给了男人，他接过钥匙后牵起张艺兴的手进电梯。

　　张艺兴低头看着男人的手，男人的手有点凉，但是却让他觉得好像能够稍微缓解他身上的燥热，不禁觉得是不是往男人身边靠近一点也有用呢？当他脑子这么想的时候，他的身体已经紧靠在男人怀里了。

　　「你还好吗？」男人侧过头看着将头埋进他脖子边的张艺兴问，只见他摇着头轻声的说「热……」

　　男人将张艺兴直接拦腰抱起，张艺兴蹭着他的脖子发出了难耐的轻哼声，男人的喘息也逐渐变得低沈。

　　走进房间后他将张艺兴温柔的轻放在床上，张艺兴拉住了男人的手将他往自己身上拉，眼神迷茫的望着男人问「你…要去哪？不要走…」

　　「我不走…只是刚才那杯酒被下药了…你…」男人欲言又止的看着张艺兴，他低头望着抵在自己大腿上的东西，张艺兴舔了下唇后却伸手摸上男人的裤裆道「你也……」

　　「你真的知道接下来会发生什么吗？」男人拉住了张艺兴的手反问，张艺兴懵懵懂懂的望着他，男人轻叹了一声后，俯下身吻上了张艺兴的唇，舌尖描绘着他饱满的下唇，张艺兴笨拙的回应着男人的吻。

　　男人的手从衣服下襬探入，微凉的手掌顺着张艺兴平坦的小腹向上抚摸，指尖碰触到胸前的乳珠时让张艺兴弓起身，让自己更加的贴近男人。

　　他轻轻的亲吻了张艺兴的嘴角后，将衣服内的手收回，撑起身子看着那个大口喘息的人，张艺兴望着男人，他伸手抚上张艺兴的脸颊问「真的可以吗？」

　　张艺兴蹭了蹭他的手掌后点头，他当然知道男人指的是什么，即使他对于那方面的事情一窍不通……明明他不知道眼前这个男人到底是谁，脑海里却一直有种念头是他想要他。

　　「你真的确定？」男人再三的确认，就算是因为被下药，但是他也不希望眼前这个男孩在隔天醒来时对于这晚的事后悔，张艺兴伸手拉住男人的衣服将他拉向自己后，微微抬头亲吻了他的嘴角，轻声的说「我确定。」

　　男人将两人身上的衣服一件一件的脱去，张艺兴看着男人的上身愣了几秒，长相看起来比自己小，但是身上的肌肉却很结实……男人温柔的亲吻他的唇以后慢慢的啄吻往下，轻轻的伸出舌尖将乳珠含进嘴里舔弄，空着的手抚摸着另一边的乳珠，胸前的湿润感让张艺兴发出了难耐的轻哼声「呜…嗯…」

　　张艺兴急忙捂住了自己的嘴，想阻止自己再发出那样的声音，男人起身将张艺兴的手拉下后凑上前在他耳边低语「喊出来没关系的，不会有人听到的。」

　　耳边传来的热气让张艺兴微微颤抖着，男人轻笑的在他耳边说「我叫金珉锡，好好记住吧。」

　　金珉锡的手慢慢的握住了张艺兴那昂首的性器慢慢的上下套弄，张艺兴拉着他的手想阻止了他的动作，金珉锡将手收回，起身靠在床头边，张艺兴坐起身看着他，正当他以为自己是不是刚才的举动惹他生气了的时候，他却将伸手将张艺兴拉进怀里，让他倚靠在自己身上，拉着他的手后再一次抚上了他的性器道「不喜欢吗？」

　　「不是…只是觉得很奇怪…」张艺兴看着自己的手被金珉锡的手包覆着，握住了平时自己也不太会去碰触的性器上下套弄而感到害羞，金珉锡将下巴抵在他的肩上问「自己是不是也不常这样碰吧？」

　　「唔…嗯…」张艺兴轻轻的点头，金珉锡侧过头将张艺兴的耳垂含进嘴里舔舐吸吮，惹得张艺兴发出了一声又一声诱人的喘息，手中的性器也分泌出了透明的腺液，手中的性器在套弄下又大了一圈，金珉锡拉着张艺兴的手渐渐的加快了套弄的速度，张艺兴全身颤抖的在金珉锡的领导下射了。

　　他无力的倚靠在金珉锡怀里喘息了一会后，挪动了自己的身体看着那个一直抵在自己臀缝间的巨物，他伸手握住了柱身，试图想学刚才金珉锡的动作，但是却被金珉锡拉住他的手，一个翻身就将人压在身下，俯下身吻上张艺兴的唇后拿起来放在床头柜上的润滑剂涂抹在后穴，冰凉的润滑剂让张艺兴有点难受的扭着腰际。

　　「别怕，不做好准备的话，你会受伤的。」金珉锡轻压穴口扩张，他凑上前温柔的亲吻他的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇，为了分散他的不适应感，这样的动作他重复做了好几次，直到后穴已经能容纳下三指，他才将手指抽离了后穴，他伸手拿起了润滑剂旁的保险套戴上后，握住自己的性器将前端抵在穴口后缓缓的进入。

　　扩张过的后穴顺着保险套上的精液，轻易的容纳下了比手指粗上许多的性器，异物进入的不适感还是让张艺兴疼出声，金珉锡没有接着后续动作，而是伸出舌尖舔舐掉张艺兴眼睛的泪水，他让张艺兴搂着自己的肩，拍着他的背安抚「疼的话就咬我吧。」

　　过了一会异物进入的不适应感已经消退，内壁柔嫩的嫩肉紧紧包覆着体内的性器，张艺兴靠在金珉锡的肩上喘息的说「可以了…」

　　金珉锡让张艺兴平躺在床上，体内的性器磨蹭着内壁，张艺兴有些难耐的扭着腰，渴望想要得到更多，望向金珉锡的眼神有些迷乱，他扣住张艺兴的腰部，稍微用力的挺腰顶到了某处，张艺兴的呻吟声变了调。

　　「嗯…」张艺兴朝金珉锡伸出双手，他将人抱起让他靠在自己怀里，张艺兴主动的含住了他的耳垂轻轻的舔弄，舌尖在他耳边模仿着抽插的动作，九浅一深的抽插使得张艺兴的呻吟变的更加甜腻诱人。

　　金珉锡含住他胸前的乳珠舔舐吸吮，后穴分泌出的肠液连带着润滑剂被性器抽离的同时流出，随后又因插入的动作让交合处发出了淫乱的水泽声。

　　前端分泌的腺液蹭在金珉锡的腹部上，空闲着的手抚上性器配合着抽彻的速度上下套弄，没经历过性爱之事的张艺兴全身颤抖的弓起身，又一次的高潮，乳白色的精液在张艺兴泛红的身上显得更加色情，内壁紧紧绞紧还在体内肆虐的性器，金珉锡用力的抽插数次后低吟的射了。

　　他将全身发软的张艺兴轻放在床上，才将性器抽离他的后穴，熟练的将保险套取下并且打结丢进了垃圾桶里，先起身走进浴室过了一会才出来将人抱紧浴室做清理。

　　张艺兴眨眼看着身旁那个同样赤裸着上身的男人，昨晚发生的事情清楚的在他脑海里重演了一遍，他轻轻的拉开了金珉锡放在他腰上的手，安静的下床拿起自己的衣服穿上，尽可能不吵醒还在熟睡的金珉锡，静静的离开了房间。

　　等到金珉锡醒来时房间只剩他一人，对于昨晚的事情，他到最后都还不知道那个男孩的名字，他慵懒的起身盥洗过后，正准备离开的时候发现了一张不知道是什么的会员证静静的躺在地上。

　　他弯腰将卡片捡起却不禁露出了一抹微笑，他这才知道原来昨晚的那个男孩叫做张艺兴，金珉锡将卡片放进外套口袋后离开了房间，即使可能不会再次遇见那个男孩，至少他知道了男孩的名字。

　　*

　　「所以你生日当晚最后到底去哪了？」几个死党在看见张艺兴走进教室后就围上来追问，张艺兴也只是笑笑的随口说了个答案转移话题，直到上课钟响起他们还不打算放弃追问，张艺兴笑着说「上课了！快坐好吧——！」

　　张艺兴托颊望着窗外蔚蓝的天空发呆，生日当晚发生的事情怎么能让他们知道呢？而且还是那样的事情……更何况和那个男人也不会有见面的可能性了吧。

　　「我叫金珉锡，往后的一年是你们的班主任。」

　　「金珉……锡？」张艺兴回过神来将视线放到了讲台上，看到台上那个陌生却又熟悉的男人不禁怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒，金珉锡在自我介绍完了以后拿出点名本道「没什么问题的话，那就开始点名吧！」

　　在喊了几个学生的名字后，他看着点名本接下来的名字却露出了一抹微笑，抬头对上了张艺兴的视线喊出了他的名字，张艺兴举起手「到——」

　　下课后金珉锡将张艺兴找到办公室后，把那天遗落在饭店房间的会员证递给他，张艺兴接过那张会员证后，难以置信的望着眼前的男人。

　　「怎么？」金珉锡对上他的视线后反问，张艺兴这才轻声的说「我以为你和我同年纪…」

　　「真是抱歉呀，让你误会了。」金珉锡轻笑的说完后，伸手扣住了张艺兴的后颈将他往自己方向拉，凑上前在他耳边低语「不过如果我说我想追你，你接受吗？」

　　「唔……」张艺兴看着金珉锡的侧脸，金珉锡松开手看着他泛红的脸颊道「回教室吧。」

　　张艺兴左右张望发现其他老师都已经陆陆续续的离开办公室，凑上前亲吻了一下他的嘴角后，快速的逃离了现场，金珉锡望着他的背影轻笑。

 

\- おわり -


End file.
